


Just in Case...

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Beau stumbled back a few feet and wiped some of the blood and sweat off of her face. It was only when she felt two pairs of strong hands grab onto on her shoulders from behind that she remembered that her opponent had friends.“Uh… next round’s on me?”She was cut off by a strong kick to the back of that sent her flying face first into the pavement.





	Just in Case...

~~~~

The sudden burst of cold night air felt good after spending so long in the humid atmosphere of the club. Beau would have been thankful for the change in temperature had she not been being forced out of said club by a group of angry frat boys. “Hey, it’s not my fault your girl was flirting with me. That’s on you buddy.” Her words slurred more than she would have liked. That last shot of fireball may have been a mistake.

She barely had time to fully process that last thought before she was unceremoniously dropped ass first onto the sidewalk. “Fuck man, no wonder you can’t keep a girl, you’re about as gentle as an ox.”

His response came in the form of a kick to her ribs.

“Not a words guy then, alright.” She got to her feet unsteadily and settled into a defensive stance. “Have it your way.”

He lunged in her direction, sending a haymaker toward her head. She ducked just out of the way and brought her hand up and into his ribs with an uppercut. The impact caused a satisfying cracking sound and Beau smirked. Her small victory was short lived though because she was quickly met with a gnarly right hook that caught the edge of her left eye. She retaliated with a punch that shattered his nose on impact. With blood dripping down his face and murder in his eyes, her grabbed her by the shoulders and kneed her twice on the same side of her ribs that he’d kicked her before. The air was forced from her lungs and Beau felt her ribs give in a way that she knew they weren’t meant to. He stepped back, but she remained hunched over, trying to catch her breath. By the time she stood back to her full height, he had already sent another fist hurling in her direction, this one making connecting with her cheek bone. She felt warm blood starting to trickle down the side of her face.  _The bastard was wearing rings_ , she thought absentmindedly as she brought her leg up and kicked him back toward the stone wall of the club. He hit the wall with a thud and slid down to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Beau stumbled back a few feet and wiped some of the blood and sweat off of her face. It was only when she felt two pairs of strong hands grab onto on her shoulders from behind that she remembered that her opponent had friends.  

“Uh… next round’s on me?”

She was cut off by a strong kick to the back of that sent her flying face first into the pavement.

The alcohol in her system had already made the world feel like it was spinning around her, but now she found it hard to focus on anything. Darkness started to pull at the edges of her vision as she saw the three pairs of shoes slowly approaching her. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable.

The boys had only landed one kick apiece before Beau heard another set of footsteps coming towards her. These ones were different though: they were quicker and heavier than the others. Using the last of her remaining strength to force open a quickly swelling eye, Beau saw that the newcomer was heavily obscured by the hoodie they were wearing and that they stood several inches taller than all three of her remaining attackers. Beau took this to mean that things had either just gotten much worse or much better. Either way, it didn’t matter much to her at that point. She didn’t have enough energy left to care and let her eyes fall closed. The last thing she heard before falling unconscious was the sound of three bodies hitting the pavement beside her in quick succession.

***

Beau woke up sometime later feeling like she was floating. She opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the underside of a very pale jaw. Her head lulled to the side and made contact with a sweatshirt clad chest. It occurred to her dimly that she was being carried by a stranger for the second time that night, but something about this felt different. This time she felt safe. Beau looked up and briefly locked eyes with the aqua and violet gaze of the woman carrying her. She was met with an intense but concerned expression.

“You are safe now.”  Her voice was deeper than Beau anticipated and it carried an accent that her exhausted and still drunk brain couldn’t quite process. “Where do you live?”

Beau managed to mumble out her address before she felt darkness start to overcome her once more.

***

The next time Beau woke up, the world had all but stopped spinning around her. She was thankful for that in the few moments before the rest of her body woke up fully and began to feel the extent of her injuries. Her left hand was definitely broken, and that same shoulder was dislocated. Her inability to take in a full breath without sharp pain meant that the bastard had cracked at least one of her ribs. Then, of course, there was the fact that she could only really open one eye, the other having swollen itself shut.

Beau’s attention was focused so intently on taking stalk of her injuries that she didn’t notice the figure watching her from her bedroom door.

“You have quite the first aid kit, does this happen often?”

Beau jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice and quickly brought her good hand to rest on her ribs. “Oh, fuck, at least give me a warning next time.”

The other woman remained in the doorway. “I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you.”

Beau held her gaze for a moment before giving her a quick once over. The woman was tall, but well built. She was wearing a rugby shirt from the local university and a pair of athletic pants.

“So uh, what’s your name?”

“Yasha.”

“Alright, I’m…”

“Beauregard.” Yasha supplied.

“Uh yeah, how did you know?”

Yasha held up the large first aid kit she had been holding. Written across the front in big block letters were the words “BEAUREGARD’S SHIT DON’T TOUCH OR I’LL KICK YOUR ASS.” Just under that, there was another line that read “That means you Molly.”

Beau shifted uncomfortably under Yasha’s intense gaze. “Right. You can call me Beau, I’m only Beauregard when I’m in trouble.”

“So you were Beauregard when I met you then.”

Beau frowned, not quite catching the meaning of her words.

Yasha sighed and crossed the room before setting the first aid kit on the empty space next to Beau. “I found you unconscious and at the mercy of those men. I would classify that as in trouble, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, I mean, I was just catching my breath. I could have taken them.”

“On a better day perhaps.”

Yasha busied herself with opening the first aid kit.

“You don’t have to do that.” Beau said, although the words came out far harsher than she intended.

Yasha’s piercing eyes snapped up to meet hers. Beau swallowed, immediately regretting her tone.

“Sorry. I-I’m not used to people wanting to help me.”

“I would have had no idea.” Yasha deadpanned, still holding Beau’s gaze.

“Why did you, you know, help me?”

Yasha looked down and began fiddling with the contents of the first aid kit. “I don’t like seeing people take advantage of the defenseless.” She quickly looked back up at Beau. “Which I’m sure you usually aren’t, but in that moment you were outnumbered. I couldn’t just leave you like that.” A small flush began to creep it’s way up Yasha’s neck.

“Thank you. For a minute there, I wasn’t sure what was going to happen.”

Yasha nodded and gestured to Beau’s bad hand. “May I?”

“Go for it.”

Yasha gently picked it up and began carefully wrapping it with an ace bandage. When she was done there, she systematically treated the rest of Beau’s wounds, stopping just long enough to ask for Beau’s permission before moving on the next one.

By the time she was done, she had Beau speechless. The thought that such a large and strong woman, who had taken down three grown men without blinking an eye the night before, could be so gentle blew her mind.

“Alright. I think that’s all of it.” Yasha stood up, collecting the packages of the various bandages she had used.

“What now?” Beau asked, as her internal discussion of where to go from here with this beautiful woman became less internal than she intended.

“I’m sorry?” Yasha asked, shooting Beau a confused expression.

“Where are you off to now?” Beau asked.

“Home. I didn’t get to sleep last night because I was otherwise occupied.”

_I can think of about a million ways to keep you otherwise occupied._ Beau had to shake her head to clear the thought.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, if given the chance, I’d do it again.”

“Oh…” Beau felt herself start to blush.

Yasha must have noticed rising color on Beau’s face because she grabbed the first aid kit and moved to put it away where she’d found it. She was careful to take a few moments longer than necessary before returning.

“I better get going.”

She took a few steps towards the door before turning back around. “You should have my number, just in case…”

“In case of what?” Beau asked cocking a single eyebrow and smirking as best she could with her face as messed up as it was.

“You know, just in case you’re getting your ass handed to you again and you need back up.”

Beau shrugged, grimacing slightly at the pain it caused. “Seems fair.”

Yasha entered her number in Beau’s phone faster than should have been humanly possible. “Here.” She held the phone out in Beau’s direction.

Beau accepted it with a smile. Yasha gave her a nod and then turned on a heel and all but sprinted out of the room.

She had barely made it out the front door before her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_B-I’m pretty sure I’m morally obligated to buy you a drink_

Y-I would have to agree

_B-Good, how about tonight?_

Yasha looked down at her phone and laughed.

Y-How about we wait until you can stand on your own?

_B-You could always carry me_

Y-That’ll cost you more than one drink

_B-Done_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you want more, come say hi to me on tumblr RoseWilliams15


End file.
